Black Demon
by phoenix inferno
Summary: Musica goes a bit bonkers over a dark bring. He starts to cause a little trouble. main parings: MusicaMelodia, HaruElie and Plue and a rock (you'll see )Oh and the 'black' in the title refers to some ones hair colour. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

**Black Demon**

Chapter one

Melodia sat on the edge of her bed. She thought of Musica and how she wished to see him, wished to hear him, wish to feel his hand in hers again. She sighed and fell back on to her bed.

"Maybe I should go after him. Go surprise him by turning up at the next city stop." She mused. She giggled as she went over his reaction to this scenario over and over again in her mind. "I'll do it." She said determinedly. "I'm gonna go find him!" She shot up and grabbed a bag from the top shelf of her dresser and packed it with clothes, food and drink.

She turned off all the lights in her house and then locked the door shut. She strode down the street towards the train station.

"I'm sorry but the train isn't full. We don't bother sending it off unless we have filled it at least half way." The stationmaster told her.

"Please. I need to cross the ocean. I'll advertise for you, I'll get loads of people to come by tomorrow, in return you give me a room to my self and a free ride." She smiled sweetly but seductively smart assed as the stationmaster went over her proposal.

"Fine." he sighed. "I'll give you till lunch time tomorrow to get me 34 more people."

"Yay!" She shrieked. "Musica here I come!" She ran out of the station and in to the town center. She knew most of the people she saw so up to twenty were an easy number. To get the final fourteen she really had to think. She targeted certain groups of people, for example, she got four more passengers by talking to a group of teenage girls about there being excellent shopping over the ocean.

By lunch time that day she had over the amount she needed. She strode triumphantly back to the station where she met the gob smacked stationmaster.

"You should consider advertising full time, you'd go some where." He said as he handed her ticket.

"The only place I want to go at this moment is the other side of the ocean." She told him. Melodia bounded on to the train and found her room, it had to red leather sofa like chairs that faced each other on either side of the room. There was a fold down table on the far side and plenty of space to put bags. "I'm on my way."

The next morning she felt well rested and ready to search. She exited the train that had stopped earlier that morning but she'd negotiated her way in to a few extra hours of sleep.

She asked around if any one had seen the silver rhythm gang and, sure enough, their ship had been spotted landing, well sort of, by the town of Rabarrier. She thanked them and went on her way.

She bought a motorbike that she knew she could handle because Musica had given her lessons on the same kind. She revved it up and drove down the rode to Rabarrier.

A few hours later she arrived. She walked around and asked some people besides most of them had no idea what she was talking about; they were all new to the town. Just as she was about to give up a large fierce looking man came up from behind her.

"Are you looking for Musica of the silver rhythm gang?" He asked her.

Melodia was quite un-nerved by this large man but nodded her answer.

"He is quite the fighter, he and the rave master saved this town. But, he left, about two weeks ago. I think they were heading to star memory." With this the man turned his back and walked away.

"Thank you!" Melodia called out to him. 'Where's star memory?' She thought. 'Better ask around.' She sighed.

"Star memory, yes, I've heard of it." A young man with green hair told Melodia. "Why do you want know?"

"Because I'm searching for a friend of mine called Musica, I was told he went to star memory." The man looked slightly shocked that she was looking for Musica.

"In that case, I'll tell you he's actually heading for star memory but it will take a long time to get to. You'd best go to the area around Symphonia and wait there for a while, if you're lucky his ship will emerge and then you can communicate." A black haired teenage girl with slightly tanned skin came over to the man.

"Soli, we've got to get home, you said you'd help me with my home work." She winged as she tugged his arm away.

"Okay Remi, just wait." He told her. "Just go to Symphonia." He said to Melodia before walking away with Remi.

"Solasida, who was she?" Remi asked her older brother.

"A friend of Musica's" He smiled.

Melodia found an air ship captain who was willing to take her near Symphonia, she doubted him because he was a crazy old man who must be going senile! Neither the less, he was the only one who'd take her.

A few days later they arrived in the Symphoina radius. They waited for a few days and Melodia began to think it was a bad idea.

On the morning of the fourth day a ship appeared on the horizon. It closed in on them and locked on. It attacked, killing the old man and cornering Melodia. A green haired woman in her early twenties walked over to her.

"What's your name?" She asked sternly. Melodia didn't answer. "I said, what's your name!" She shouted.

"Melodia!" She blurted.

Okay, Meldoia, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my old friend Musica!" She shrieked.

"Musica? The silver claimer?" The woman asked. Melodia nodded. "Come with me." The woman grabbed Melodia's arm and dragged her on to the attacking ship. She threw Melodia in to a small, dark room and locked the door.

"Reina, what are you doing?" Jegan asked.

"Getting us the upper hand." She smiled evilly. "Picture this, that girl gets us the silver claimer traveling with the Rave Master. We get him on our side and then, bang! We've got'em!" Jegan just looked oddly at Reina.

"Look." He started, "I know you have a crush on him but you can't just invite an enemy on to the ship, even for the night." Jegan laughed sadistically.

"No! We trade the girl for him!"

"It still wont work, we don't even have a visual on the Silver Knights."

"That's what YOU think!" She shouted childishly. Jegan Sighed as Reina ran towards the stairs to the top deck.

The silver knights ship was happily cruising along, not a cloud in the sky or, finally, not single engine problem.

"Things have been going suspiciously well." Griff said to Musica who wasn't really paying attention. "Master, Musica are you paying attention to me?"

"Huh? No why did you ask?" He said sounding a little distracted. His chin was resting on his hand and his eyes watched the one solitary black bird fly along side the ship. It stopped on the ships rail and waited for it's mate, a smaller, browner, bird to catch up before they nuzzled each other and flew off.

"Nice ain't it boss? A male and female black bird, native to the Blues Town they are. Sure reminds me of home." Hebi said absently as he brushed in to the room and then back out again to continue his conversation about salmon with Haru.

"Native to blues town..." Musica thought. "I miss other things from Blues town more then others." Just as he stood up to go to his room the entire ship rocked. The sound of another ship locking its self on echoed through the halls.

"What are you doing here!" Haru shouted at Reina and Jegan who were standing in the door of their ship.

"I don't really know." Jegan shrugged.

"Shut Up! I need to talk to the silver claimer, Musica."

"Why do you want me?" Musica asked as he walked in to the sunlight.

"We need to talk about an old friend of yours from Blues town." She smiled.

"Melodia," Musica's eyes widened, his face scrunched in to a scowl, "What the hell have you done to her!"

"Nothing, yet, but if you want her to be okay you have to come on bored, just you, for a little chat." Jegan and Reina parted so Musica could enter their ship. He took a step but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Musica, don't." Haru told him. "It's a trick."

"I know that dumb ass. But I'm willing to do any thing to save Melodia." He nudged Haru off and walked on to the oracion six ship. In side the ship Musica and Reina sat down in an office like room.

"Here's how it goes." She started. "You come over to this ship for ever and the girl goes free."

"What!? But I... No I ... Damn, Okay." Musica got up walked out of the room and down the hall to the door waiting for Reina. She followed him but stopped on the way to get Melodia.

"Melodia!" Musica embraced the girl and felt her shake.

"Musica." She sobbed in to his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I came looking for you and they caught me."

"Hey, It's okay. You got further them most people would on their own."

"Enough, let's go!" She pushed them out of the door. Haru and the others stared and looked at the crying girl clinging to Musica like her life depended on it. "Say good bye and let's go!" Reina ordered.

"Fine." Musica grumbled. "Melodia, all I can think about is what could have happened if I'd stayed in Blues town, some how I think it'd turn out better then this." He smiled down at her. "I've never stopped thinking about you, I may see a nice looking girl but I can't lie to my heart and say that I'd be happy with them."

"Musica..." He put his figure on her lip stroked it down her face under her chin and then pulled her in to him, he kissed her, his eyes closed and he didn't want to stop. Haru and Elie just stared on, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Cut it out!" Reina shouted, pushing Melodia in to Haru.

"OY!" Musica shouted at her. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Musica was about to hit Reina but Jegan intercepted and flung Musica across the deck, he cried out in pain as he crashed in to the floor.

"Get him and let's go." Reina told Jegan who went over to Musica, picked him up and took him back on to the ship.

"What just happened?" Haru said stupidly.

"They're taking him!" Melodia shrieked. She banged against the door of the ship, hopping that, for some reason, they'd let her in. "Musica!" She called. "Musica!" But no one, not surprisingly, paid attention to her. The oracion six ship rumbled and took off, taking with it Musica!

Musica sat in his little cell like room and waited for another stupid task. He'd been running his ass off doing petty jobs for the oracion six such as doing laundry, cooking meals, helping them train, cleaning rooms and even some D.I.Y.

"Slave." Came Jegan's tormenting voice from out side his room. "I need you help with some thing, this time it's a real job."

Musica slugged his way in to the hall way and followed Jegan in to an office. Sitting on the desk was a large red book, leather bound with silver corners. A metal ring in the middle had three green jewels on it and some kind of in known language. An embossed picture of a Asian dragon crawling around the but also a Celtic knot was what confused Musica though.

"It's a book on dragonology, I think it has a clue to the where about of a secret Dark Bring. Find it!" He slammed the door leaving Musica to read the book by him self. He opened the front cover and found an envelope in the front page. It was addressed 'to whom it may concern' and was sealed with wax that had the insignia ED printed on it.

Musica slipped his finger under the seal and opened the letter. It was written on a kind of ancient parchment in a quill and ink. Musica read the letter out load to him self:

"To whom it may concern- Dragonology is the proper study of the dragonologist or the student of dragon lore. Since the occasion when Merlin found two mighty dragons fighting each other beneath the castle of king Vortigeru, dragonology had been the study of magicians and students of arcane sciences the world over. Knowledge of dragons has been passed down over the years- of their history, the different types, the true sightings of Dragons, where they might be found, how they may be tamed or slain and how and why the students may learn to use them and their various parts to his advantage. Also, perhaps the mot important thing, why such knowledge should NEVER be used against them, and above all that dragons, like so much of the flora and fauna of this fleeting world of ours are rare indeed, and it would be such a shame to see them disappear forever.

So, I have set this knowledge down, student dragonologest, not that you might seek out and destroy the few dragons that remain, but that you might learn about them and, indeed, help them to stay concealed. For the wise learn much, see much, know much but disturb little. I have lived long among dragons but my life is almost over, and my final accomplishment as a dragon master is to pass on this knowledge to some one worthy of its keeping.

Ernest Drake.

Well... lets get started then." Musica sat in the office reading all day. When He finally finished Jegan entered the room.

"Aren't you done yet?"

"Yes, in a matter of fact I just finished, no such clues about any Dark bring." Musica said sarcastically.

"And you read it all?"

"Yes, all except the appendix, I mean, what's the point in that?" Jegan scowled at Musica.

"Read It!" He shouted as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Moody." Musica sighed and reopened the book to the appendix. It was a list some quack pot had made of equipment you should have if you were a 'dragonologist'. Un interested Musica skim read until he came to a bit describing the dragon's eye, a mystical stone that reflected the true barer of darkness with in its ebony shell.

Fairly convinced this was a dark bring Musica read on. He got to the final page and there was a large picture of a dragon's profile, its eye was a dark black gem. He looked in to it and saw his reflection, upside down, but still there.

Deciding that he's check to see if it was a dark bring he ripped open the page and found that the gem was stuck in a gold pendent. He picked up the cold metal and turned it over in his arm. Inscribed in the back was DB.

He'd found it, he'd found the secret dark bring. He smiled but then thought, 'what if Jegan tries to use it?' he clenched the stone tight in his hand and it began to glow.

"Whoa!" Musica called out as the shine got blinding bright. Jegan and the Oracion Six where there in a second, Jegan laughed, just as they'd planned, he'd found it and it was quite taken by him.

When the light flickered out Musica was laying in the middle of the room, he looked different, sharper, darker, very different. He sat up and scratched his head. The dark bring had melded it self with the skull on his chain.

"Musica?" Reina asked as she knelt next to him. "How do you feel?" She smiled.

"I... I feel powerful, I wanna test it!" He said excitedly.

"You'll get your chance to practice, you'll need it before the Rave master gets here." Jegan laughed.

The ship landed where a city should've been but there was nothing there, only rubble. Haru grimaced as Elie hid her eyes from the sight of so many dead people.

"Ack..." Came a noise from the ruins of an old ramen stand.

"Mister, are you okay?" Elie asked as she ran over, closely followed by Haru, Plue and Griff. (Ruby stayed on the ship marveling at the ultra rare 'horse'.)

"Watch out, he may still be here." The man cringed.

"Who?" Haru asked.

"The black demon. He traveled with the Oracion Six, he had one of those Db things. It was on his skull chain."

"Can you tell us anything else about this 'black demon'?" Haru asked again.

"He had his eye brow pierced, three times. His laugh was also unmistakable, dark, evil and hollow, like that of a Hyena." The mans eyes glazed over and his pulse dropped. Elie shrieked but Haru seemed un fazed.

'Three eyebrow piercing, a skull chain and probably black hair, sounds familiar, where from?' Haru thought. 'Eh. Like it matters, all that matters now is finding this "Black Demon" and destroying it.'

"Come on Elie, we'll go tell Hebi to look for the Oracion Six's ship." Haru tapped Elie on the shoulder but felt Plue poking him with his nose. "What is it Plue?" The little white 'dog' walked over to a dead man with an instant camera. Haru picked up the last picture, it was of a young man with raven black hair and who was using some kind of silver shuriken to kill the people. Haru squinted his eyes at the man's face.

"Hey, Haru?" Elie said as she looked over at the picture. "Where'd you get that photo of Musica?"

"What! That's not Muisca is it?!" Haru shouted.

"Looks like 'im. I mean, triple piercing, black hair, silver weapon. Fits his description. Why is it a bad thing?"

"Because this is a picture of the 'Black Demon'." Haru put two and two together a realized that the 'black demon' may well actually be Musica.

"You don't think Musica's the 'Black Demon' do you?" Elie asked hopping the answer to be 'no'.

"I'm not sure but... all the evidence says he is."

"Why didn't you use your dark bring?" Rein asked Musica who was sitting slouched on a lounge chair with a beer in his one hand and a cigarette in between two of his fingers.

"Because, I'm saving that as a little present for the rave Master. Haru has met his match." Musica sneered. "Reina, baby. I'm feeling a little cold, wanna come share body heat." Music said in a sultry voice.

"Reina blushed a bright red, looked around the room, empty, the door, locked.

The next day Musica was awoken by the sound of a fight. Clashing metal, screaming, a girls, Elie's. He sat up with a jolt and felt a terrible stabbing pain run through his spine.

"What happened yesterday? Did Jegan get that DB? What the hell am I saying! I've got to go help Elie!" He got out of bead, realized he was buck naked and then got some clothes on before running out on to the deck.

"Musica!" Haru shouted. "Did you kill those people?" He asked sternly.

"What people?" A confused Musica asked.

"He's forgotten?" Jegan asked Reina. "Only something very big last night could've made him forget." Jegan paused and looked at Reina. "You didn't?"

"Umm... not for long."

"Well done! Now he's forgotten about ever having the DB powers!"

"So it was Musica?" Elie asked.

"What was me?" Musica interrupted.

"You killed an entire town full of people yesterday, you didn't even unleash your DB. You said it was a special treat for the Rave Master." Reina told Musica.

"I don't remember that."

"If you don't remember it then, maybe this'll help you with your memory." Reina walked over and planted one strait on Musica's mouth. His eyes were wide but he made no struggle against her. Elie covered her mouth at what she'd just seen. "It got a lot further south then that." Musica felt sick and dizzy. He gripped his head and fell to the floor.

To Be Continued

Hey I'm just gonna say that I don't own the rights to Rave master or Ernest Drakes book on Dragonology, their just parts of the story (Well DUH!)

Any ways, tell me what you think, I'd really like to know if this is worth carrying on or not 'cause I still have two other stories I'm working on that I have to type up.


	2. chapter two

Black Demon chapter two

Hey all it's Phoenix inferno here. I'm sorry it took so long to load up but I suck at long chapters so I'm gonna break down the story in to more shorter chapters instead of a few way to long chapters, hope you don't mind!

Back to the story.

Musica awoke and looked around, he was back on the silver knights ship. Odd… He sat up then found that his muscles were very sore so he lay back down again. He lay in silence for hours, he couldn't hear any footsteps around and no motor so he decided they must be parked up somewhere and every one else must be out.

Suddenly the door opened and Melodia and Elie walked in.

"You're awake!" Melodia shouted, wrapping her arms around Musica's just lifting up shoulders.

"Oww…" Musica mumbled so Melodia let go and looked at him. "Elie told me what happened." She glanced up and Elie who was going to fetch a chair for her self as she didn't feel right sitting on Musica's bed. "I'm saying good bye now, we're at the port where I can get the train back home. This is your adventure, I don't know why I decided to come along."

"But I want you to stay." Musica looked her in the eyes. "I wont let anything bad happen if you do, I promise." Melodia turned and walked to the door. She turned and looked at him.

"I know nothing bad will happen to me but if I stay you could get hurt more then you already are." She walked away rubbing tears from her eyes, she'd set out to find Musica, surprise him, in a good way though and all she did was nearly get him killed.

Musica watched her go, suddenly he felt angry, and he felt power inside of him growing with his anger. He clenched his fists and felt a change in his current aims; he now wanted to destroy the ship and all the people inside, especially the rave master, Haru. He sat up and pulled the blankets from over him and walked to the door, his shirtless top half was quite cold but it didn't seem to stop him. He walked out of the ship; or rather he jumped out of the ship from one of the top floors, and turned to face it. He smiled evilly and lifted his hands up to the sky.

"Chaos dragon, I call on your powers of destruction. Destroy this ship and all in side of it!" A large black dragon rose from the grounds, it squeezed around the ship and began to crush it and burn it down with a single breath.

Haru and Elie turned and looked at the ship, it had just burst in to flames.

"Oh grek!" Haru shouted as he dropped the sweets he was buying and ran towards to docking area. Elie grabbed Plue off the floor and followed after Haru. They got to the ship and saw some of the crew who hadn't been on bored staring at the destruction. Standing on top of the ruined ship was Musica. He quickly noticed Haru and smiled. He jumped down from the ruins and landed in front of Haru.

"Rave master." He smiled. "You die today." Musica moulded his silver in to a large sword and got ready to fight.

"What do you mean 'you die today'? I feel fine." Haru said stupidly.

"God you are an idiot aren't you." Musica sighed. "I'm going to kill you then go seize control of Demon card. Maybe take Melodia and Elie with me to. It can get lonely on cold nights in the demon card ship." He smiled and winked at Elie.

"Haru, I think the dark bring is taking effect again." Elie whispered loudly.

"Well duh!" Haru said, drawing the ten powers sword ready for a fight. "Musica, I don't intend to hurt you but if you hurt Elie I'll not hesitate to cut you down!"

"Is that a promise?" Musica held his sword up so its point was facing Haru, a second later it shot out and hit him on the head. It had turned in to a mace and put large bleeding marks across Haru's fore head.

"Haru!" Elie cried as she knelt next to the Rave master.

To be continued.

Hope you don't mind about the shortness but I've just finished of my Beyblade fan fic and have had some serious problems with floppy disks and losing them, especially ones with hours of story writing on them. Any ways… Review please! Oh. And go on my home page, I need to rack up my visitors poll so I can beat my friend!


	3. Don't flame me!

Black Demon chapter three: Down flame me or I'll flame you back.

This chapter has a few different levels; one is the actual story and the other a review. Okay, they weren't being total gits but I've got a few things to tell you about your review. Number one, I know my story is confusing, that's why I've broken it down in to shorter chappies. Number two, if you were accusing me of being an anime Rave master fan I'm gonna have to ask you to not say it again; while the anime is good, I much more enjoy the manga. And what are you talking about? On the fourth to final panel on the chapter 'the longest day in Musica's life' he is thinking "Melodia...I just hope I'll se you again some day." And my final point, Reina is so not about thirty! How come her bio only says she's twenty-three and Musica's eighteen so that isn't a big gap. I'm sorry to have to make my stand and take up some story space but I couldn't stand being told some thing that's not true, It's like some one telling me that Musica was the worst character in all time! It's just not true! Oh and thanx about the grammar thing, I actually suck and get my work spell checked by word.

Any ways... Back to the story.

Hundreds of feet above Blues city the Oracion ship hovered. They'd been attempting to track Musica for ages. When Reina and Jegan had gotten in to a fight Haru and Elie had dragged the unconscious Musica back to the silver nights ship.

"Down there." Julius laughed as he pointed at a large flame down by the port. "Ah the beautiful destruction." He smiled stupidly.

"I think he's right." Reina said looking down over the in the direction of the apparent appearance of Musica. She smiled to her self as she looked down and saw what was going on. Musica was fighting with Haru. Not only was he fighting, he was winning. Nothing could beat the chaos dragon, nothing at least that Haru was in posesion, or even knew, of.

"Hn." Haja acknowledged Haru's need not to attack but he also saw that the Rave master would eventually strike, bringing down the, in his POV, best dark bring wielder there could've ever been. He had actually been a friend of the Rave master's that meant he knew his weaknesses, why he would or wouldn't fight people. It was an ideal plan and he had the two Gales to thank for that. Two best friends, turned against each other and eventually destroying each other, or so he thought. He didn't actually know why either Gale had died. 'It has begun.' He thought.

"I wanted to destroy that impudent little brat" Berial complained. Reina and Haja both looked at him in disgust, Julius didn't notice and Jegan just sighed at Berial stupidity.

"Oh shut it Berial, we don't want the Rave master dead yet anyways." Haja told him.

"We don't" Reina exclaimed. "Why not"

"And I would trust you people with that information" Haja turned to go back in to the ship. "We'll land and collect Musica. Then we must get going and make sure that no one follows us." Reina sighed and got ready for the landing.

"You don't like him around do you" Reina asked Jegan.

"I'm the dragon lord, not him."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Musica stood looming over Haru. His silver sword ready to make the final blow. The dragon wrapped around Musica. As Haru looked up at Musica he noticed some of the differences, his eyes the subtlest. They were solid black, nothing, not even a reflection of the light. They were eyes of a soulless man; they looked like the dragon's eyes.

"Musica" Elie shouted from the sideline. "People were on that ship! Hebi was on that ship! If you don't get out of the way now he will definitely die, that's if he isn't dead all ready" Musica looked around at her. He opened his mouth to speak but didn't get a chance. Haja hit Musica to the ground.

"Rave master" Haja started"You needn't worry, for now you are aloud to live. We will kill you when we are ready to." Berial grabbed Musica's leg and pulled him across the ground back to the ship, grumbling all the way.

"Musica..." Haru winced as he sat up. He was bleeding and needed bandages, he had to be worse off then Musica had been in the fight against the guardian of King's tower.

"Haru" Elie called. She sat next to Haru and laid him back down. "Don't strain your self." She looked up at the Oracion six ship and then back at what had once been the Silver nights ship. Hundreds of people had started to look amongst the ruins. She hoped that Hebi and the other crew would be okay though she knew they probably weren't.

To be continued

He he… There are a few spelling mistakes so sos about them!


	4. Chapter 4

Black demon chapter four

Silver ring

Musica felt the acid like lips of the older woman on his neck. She was five years older then him and treated him like a kid. He moaned slightly and sat up. He'd been with the Oracion six for a while now but it just didn't feel right to him, following orders from Haja. He loved Reina's company though; she was a great stress reliever.

"What is it?" She asked. Musica didn't look at her; he kept an eye on his weapon, a silver pole propped up against a desk on the far side of the room. She rubbed his shoulders but he nudged her off. "Seriously… if you aren't even responding to that something is up. Tell me."

"I should be in charge." He said bluntly. "I could kill Haja without my darkbring's help yet I'm still following his orders. I'm going to kill him then I'll destroy that rave master and get that Elie for my self." Reina was taken back a bit by this.

"Why do you need Elie? You've got me?" Musica smiled down at her then kissed her. Reina thought that he must've seen her side of the story.

"Two is always better then one." He whispered as he got of the bed and picked up his weapon. Reina felt hurt, she thought that Musica genuinely loved her.

"Guess he's not so true, at least he's honest." She buttoned up her shirt properly then got up and followed after Musica. She found him challenging Haja to a duel. Haja laughed then turned away. Musica changed the shape of his silver rod and attacked. He was hit back easily by Haja who didn't even flinch.

"The darkbring gave you strength but no commonsense it seems." He laughed to him self. "Come on, do you honestly think you can beat me? With or with out your darkbring?" Musica scowled as he changed his weapon again. It became a large silver ring with serrated edges. This time Haja didn't notice a little trick Musica had picked up from fighting Reina.

"Fine, use this then." He offers his silver weapon to Haja. "I don't follow orders so I wont follow you. You might as well kill me." Berial reached out to take the weapon but Reina hit his hand and glared at him. Haja laughed then reached for the weapon.

"Master Haja!" Reina shouted in protest.

"Shut it!" Musica shouted at her. Haja touched the weapon and tightened his grip. Musica looked up at him and smiled. "You lose." He said, his silver tying around Haja's arms and sending spikes of it through his flesh. Then a large dragon came from the silver and attacked Haja. By the time it had gone away Haja was no more.

"Holey shit!" Berial exclaimed. Reina, Julius and even Jegan were staring, mouths open, at a small pile of dust that had once been their leader.

"I am now your leader." Musica stated. "You will listen to me or perish." He glared around at every one around him.

"Musica, what are we to do now?" Reina asked.

"Why it is simple, we will find and destroy the Rave master. Set course to song continent, blues town." (Or is it city? I can't remember.) Musica looked around and saw that no one was listening to him. "Go on then!" He smiled at Reina but she just glanced away and went to help Jegan with some coordinates. 'What the f-k is she playing at?' Musica thought. 'Well... soon I'll have Elie for my self so, that's not a problem.' Just then he realised he'd forgotten something. 'What of that Melodia? She was hot... I guess I could get her too.'

Mean while

"Haru are you sure you're okay?" Elie asked as she finished bandaging one of Haru's many wounds. He grunted a response. Elie sighed and looked him in the eye. "It isn't Musica, don't feel bad if you have to fight him. Musica wouldn't do this." She grabbed a bottle of iodine from a small first aid box and padded some on to the throbbing gash on Haru's forehead. He winced in pain and gritted his teeth.

"It's still his body though. If I were to destroy him then the Musica we know wouldn't be able to come back. I can't take that risk. I said I would but I'm not prepared to do that. I'm not ready to kill Musica."

"If he attacks any more innocent people I know I wouldn't hesitate to shoot. I don't think Melodia would be able not to hate him if he killed a child." Elie smiled then felt a little surprised by how she was pulled towards Haru's lips. Haru was quite surprised as well but it was his first kiss...

To be continued

ohhhhh... Haru and Elie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then come... well, you know the rest. Any ways you know I love reviews so tell me what you think. This was a new barrier of story writing for me in to the more able to write maturely with out hesitating or even thinking. Hay, I'm getting older every second ; )

LOL phoenixinferno


	5. chapter five

Black demon

Chapter five: Watermelon

Hi! I am so sorry about the mahusive brake between chapters, in fact, if it wasn't for some one emailing me a reminder that I am in fact writing a rave master story, I never would've thought of continuing this story. Thankies Christel (sos bout spelling.). BTW I can't wait for the volume with Musica and Reina on the front t come out in English, I can already get it in Kana but I wouldn't understand it would I?

Back to the story

Miles above the sea a large lizard like creature hovered steadily in the tail area of a large wooden ship. Sitting a top it Musica mused about the day he turned thirteen, going through it with Melodia was the real point of his musings. And a party crasher he'd come to know in later times as Elie.

flash back

A small and badly cooked cake sat proudly in the center of the 'Bar flower' main room. Crowded around the newly teen age boy was a small haggle of misfit friends he'd gathered over the years. Standing next to hm was a dark haired girl, just starting to look more grown up, at that time she was slightly taller as girls grow faster in the beginning then the guys take over.

"Make a wish Musica!" The girl chimed in to his ears as she tittered above him, waiting for the chance to grab some cake.

"Well... All I could possibly wish for is to find that ship, and only I can take control of that happening. Hey..." Musica looked up and across the room. A sign for a private party was hung on the door yet a small girl with light brown hair had opened the door and was staring at the food looking incredibly hungry. "What's your name? Are you lost?" He asked, nearly getting up to go see her but before he got the chance the girl had ran out of the door, as she left the sound of her growling stomach lingered for a few more seconds.

"That poor girl." The bar keeper said aloud some others nodded in agreement or sighed in depression over the conditions some people were made to live in.

end flash back

Musica sighed and looked below him, the white lines of waves scattered around the vast lengths of blue and green. They'd been above water for nearly three days, how could it be taking so long on a ship? Understandable if it were a train or a water ship, but not an air ship. they were supposed to be fast, not the slowest damn things ever. Musica had been forbidden from traveling away from the ship so that he might be protected by the other members of the now oracion five.

As sunset neared Musica took his dragon down and jumped on to the deck of the ship, the dragon then disappeared, as if it never was.

"Master!" A useless worker ran over to his master. "The Oracion six wish for you to chose them a new member to restore meaning to their name." Musica was getting very tired of saluting tight asses and the other complete tossers aboard HIS ship. He grunted a reply and sulked down to the main hall where the other four waited for his word.

"Well?" Reina prompted, after refusing anything more to do with Musica she only now saw him as a boss. She put her hands on her hips and flicked her green hair from her face. "Who's it gonna be?"

"Why would you care?" Musica glared at her. ""Why would you care if I assigned some one. It's not like I'm staying here for much longer."

"What!"

"Oh... didn't I tell you? As soon as we reach star memory, I intend to blow you all up. Have fun with the last few weeks of your life, and if you dare to run away." Musica made a little hand puppet shape of people running away and his hand coming down on top of them making a comic 'squish' sound.

End of chapter five.

I'm also sorry about this very short chapter. I am very very sorry! please keep reading, I promise to pay a bit more then on hour a weeks worth of attention to this story.

TTFN


	6. SOZ

Hi readers of all my stories! I'm soughta putting my self on a pursonel Hiatis at the mo to 'get my priorities straight' as my Mom puts it. I don't want to but I going to have to take a break from writing for a bit. I may beable to load every now and then and I will try! Please don't loose faith. It's only till I'm organized or do well enough for my mom to stop careing again!

Plz don't stop reading!

Sinead ( A.K.A Phoenix inferno)


End file.
